


pierwsza lekcja śnienia: cienie i szepty

by lucyinthesky



Series: śnienie: kurs przyśpieszony [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prequel, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopcy z Aglionby zanim poznali Blue.</p><p>(Studium postaci Ronana Lyncha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pierwsza lekcja śnienia: cienie i szepty

 

Gansey był typem osoby, która przyciąga do siebie _niezwykłość_ , trochę jakby jego aura odpychała od siebie wszystko, w czym się wychował. Czego innego oczekiwać po kimś, kto za zamkniętymi drzwiami zaczyna opowiadać o walijskich królach z legend, liniach geomantycznych i zmartwychwstaniach? Oczywiście, na co dzień ukrywa się pod maską czarującego syna pani gubernator, wzorowego ucznia Aglionby; jego strój to definicja słowa „nienaganny”, skórzane mokasyny pasujące do swetra z kruczą naszywką jakby stanowiły część standardowego zestawu, który każdy chłopiec otrzymuje pierwszego dnia szkoły.

Rzecz jasna, jego pytaniem powitalnym do Ronana wcale nie było:

\- Czy mówi ci coś nazwa Glendower?

Na co Ronan odpowiedział (było to tak dawno, dawno temu; kiedy życie było snem, skąpanym w poświacie świetlanej przyszłości):

\- Pierdolisz? Śmiesz pytać Irlandczyka o cholernego Walijczyka?

Kto by pomyślał, że zdarzyło się to niecały rok temu. Ronan ma wrażenie, że od tamtej chwili minęły wieki, świat zdążył wywrócić się do góry nogami nie raz i nie dwa, ale sto, jakby z rozpędu nie mógł przestać wirować i aż strach się bać, co będzie dalej (pięści Ronana są zawsze gotowe, a jego słowa ostrzejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej).

Ale pewnego dnia Gansey sprowadza do Monmouth osobliwość większą niż sam Ronan, który wychodzi ze swojego pokoju zwabiony ożywionym tonem Ganseya (co zawsze, zawsze, zawsze oznacza rozmowę o Glendowerze, magii i poszukiwaniach śpiącego króla) i obcym głosem. Zrzuca śpiewnik na podłogę, prosto na słuchawki, z których dobiega nieskończony szum muzyki, otwiera obklejone mandatami drogowymi drzwi, a jego oczom ukazuje się widok nieco inny niż zwykle. Gansey grzebie w biurku, Noah przypatruje się wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem z kanapy, a tuż pod drzwiami, niepewny i jakby gotowy do ucieczki z tego obcego miejsca, czai się _przybłęda_. Wygląda znajomo, ale nie na tyle, żeby Ronan pamiętał jego imię. Musi chodzić z nimi do szkoły, mimo że jego przaśna opalona twarz i dłonie czarne od smaru nie pasują do wystroju klas Aglionby.

\- Gansey przyprowadził ze sobą kolegę – mówi Noah, jakby czytając w myślach Ronana, który miał właśnie zapytać, co dzisiaj przywlókł ze sobą z ulicy Gansey.

\- Tak! Ronanie, na pewno znasz Adama Parrisha, jednego z naszych kolegów z roku! – Gansey przerywa szukanie dziennika na chwilę, żeby oficjalnym gestem rozpostrzeć ramiona, prezentując Adama jak czempiona na aukcji rasowych psów. Jakby nie zauważał, że jego czempion to kundel z satynową kokardką.

Kundel kuli się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, co na przekór sprawia, że staje się bardziej widoczny: strach na wróble ostrych kości, rozczochranych włosów, które przypominają siano, wąskich ust zaciśniętych tak, jakby potrafił wyczytać pogardę Ronana z samego wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Nie musisz się przedstawiać – otwiera usta, a głos, który się z nich wydobywa, brzmi dużo dojrzalej, dumniej, chociaż słychać, jak zaciąga w charakterystyczny dla mieszkańców Henrietty sposób. – Wiem, że ty jesteś Ronan Lynch.

\- We własnej osobie – Ronan czuje, jak jeży się cały na myśl, skąd Parrish może go znać. Oczywiście, oczywiście, wszyscy wiedzą, co się stało z Niallem Lynchem, co się dzieje z jego synami. – Gansey, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

\- Adam jest wartościowym młodzieńcem, który nauczył mnie naprawiać Świnię. – Gansey cały zdaje się promienieć z dumy, a Parrish w tle opuszcza wzrok i mruczy pod nosem coś, co zapewne jest przaśnym, bo skromnym - skromność nie jest cechą zbyt często spotykaną w kręgach Aglionby - „to nic takiego”. - I wytrzymał moją litanię o Owainie Glyndŵrze.

Ronan ma ochotę zakląć, co robi, bo czemu nie:

\- Ja pierdolę -, na co Parrish uśmiecha się i patrzy na Ronana. To jedno spojrzenie sprawia, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, jakby w pokoju nastąpiło bezgłośne, niewidoczne wyładowanie elektryczne, które przeniosło całe napięcie z nerwowego ciała Parrisha na _coś_ wewnątrz Ronana. Ciarki przechodzą mu po plecach, a dłonie nagle swędzą, jakby przez przypadek zanurzył je w kępie pokrzywy.

Patrzy na Parrisha jeszcze chwilę, próbując odkryć, co mogło wywołać w nim taką reakcję, ale Adam już zdążył odwrócić głowę w stronę wymachującego dziennikiem Ganseya.

\- A ty czego tak rechoczesz? – rzuca Ronan gniewnie w stronę Noaha, który upiornie chichocze pod nosem, potrząsając swoją rozmytą rozbawieniem twarzą. – Masz ochotę się przejechać?

Noah patrzy na niego i tylko kręci głową.

\- O stary – mówi ze śmiechem w głosie, ale zaraz dodaje: – Daj mi trzy minuty, dołączę do ciebie w BMW.

Ronan kiwa głową, wraca do swojego pokoju po kurtkę z kluczykami w kieszeni, a wychodząc tylko przewraca oczami na nobliwe:

\- Do zobaczenia! – Ganseya i rozbawione:

\- Nara – Adama.

 

*

 

Od tej pierwszej chwili Adam zaczyna towarzyszyć im wszędzie. Przez pierwsze tygodnie Ronan nie może przyzwyczaić się do tego intruza, który jak cień sunie krok za Ganseyem po szkole a także nagle staje się prawie codziennym gościem w Monmouth Manufacturing.

\- Ile mam oddać za pizzę? – pyta Adam, a Gansey, jak to Gansey, bez zastanowienia odpowiada:

\- Ależ nie przejmuj się… - bo odkąd Gansey zorientował się, że sytuacja finansowa Adama jest nieco bardziej poważna, niż to na początku mu się wydawało, stał się bardziej irytujący niż zazwyczaj. Ronan podejrzewał tu wpływ Gubernator Gansey i jej regularnych donacji charytatywnych, gali i tego wszystkiego, co tam bogaci politycy organizują z myślą o biednych dzieciach chodzących do publicznych szkół dziurawymi dojazdówkami w porwanych butach. Mimo że obaj z Ganseyem byli zamożni, to Ronan miał wrażenie, jakby jego rodzina była trochę oderwanymi od świata odludkami.

Ich bogactwo to były Stogi. Składało się na nie wstawanie ze świtem i przerzucanie siana, dojenie krów, sprzątanie stodoły. A także tarzanie się w słomie, zabawy w chowanego w zbożu, bieganie na bosaka po rżysku. Ronan przez większą część swojego życia nosił ubrania do Declanie, a po nim dość często dostawał je Matthew – nie dlatego, że nie było ich stać na nowe, ale dlatego, że nie było sensu wyrzucać dobrych koszulek, z których mali Lynchowie wyrastali w błyskawicznym tempie.

Ronan nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Ganseya donaszającego cokolwiek po Helen.

Twarz Adama pochmurnieje, między jego rzadkimi brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka.

\- Gansey, nie bądź dupkiem – mówi Ronan. Nonszalancko rzuca na stół kilka jednodolarówek i odchyla się na krześle, zakładając ramiona za głowę i przeciągając się. Adam automatycznie wyciąga pięć dolarów i dokłada do kupki banknotów zostawionych przez Ganseya, który wzdycha głęboko i wstaje od stołu, żeby zapłacić.

\- Dzięki – mówi Adam, a w jego głosie znowu pobrzmiewa południowy akcent, który udaje mu się na co dzień maskować coraz lepiej. – Gansey nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakie to upokarzające.

\- Gansey nie zdaje sobie sprawy z wielu rzeczy. Mógłbyś wrzucić mu pod łóżko zepsutą rybę, a on zacząłby się martwić o stan swojej higieny. – Ronan szczerzy zęby; pamięta trzydniową panikę i chaos, który zapanował w Monmouth po tym, jak on i Noah pewnego wieczora postanowili wcielić w życie ten mroczny plan. – Ten tutaj też zawsze dorzuca się do napiwku, mimo że nigdy nic nie je. Co nie, stary?

\- Co poradzę, że doczesne przyjemności są poza moim zasięgiem – odpowiada kryptycznie Noah, a Ronan wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie sądziłem, że taki z ciebie wojownik równouprawnienia, Lynch – mówi Adam kąśliwie. Kąciki jego ust lekko się unoszą, kiedy Ronan na niego zerka i z jakiegoś powodu nie może oderwać od niego wzroku.

Oczywiście w drodze do domu zaczynają się kłócić o jakąś głupotę – prognozę pogody czy coś w tym stylu, Parrish, nie rozpaczaj nad rozlanym mlekiem, popada i przestanie, – i wszystko znowu jest normalnie. Jednak kiedy Ronan leży w swoim łóżku tej nocy, przypomina sobie uniesioną brew Adama – wypłowiałe włosy na opalonej twarzy - , błysk białych zębów, jego ton – na wpół kąśliwy i żartobliwy, pozbawiony tremy, dźwięczny w sposób, który rozbrzmiewa w jego sercu jak wada zastawki.

 

*

 

Pewnego dnia, bez żadnego powodu, Adam nie zjawia się w szkole. Ronan ma złe przeczucia – co nie jest zaskakujące, bo nie miał w swoim życiu dobrych przeczuć od tego poranka, kiedy obudził się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, a na podjeździe zauważył długi cień, który wyglądał zbyt znajomo, żeby być tylko cieniem – dlatego, kiedy Ganseyowi nie udaje się dodzwonić do domu Parrishów, sam próbuje nie raz, nie dwa.

Gansey mówi:

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic złego się nie stało. Może jest przeziębiony? Albo przemęczony, przecież tyle pracuje, kiedyś się wykończy, gdyby tylko od czasu do czasu pozwolił sobie pomóc…

Złe przeczucia Ronana z godziny na godzinę przybierają na sile. Gansey też tylko co chwila zerka pod biurkiem na telefon, ale wiedzą, że Adam im nie odpisze, nie oddzwoni, zwłaszcza nie w czasie zajęć.

\- Jeśli jutro wciąż go nie będzie, to udam się z wizytą do jego domu – oznajmia Gansey w końcu, kiedy rozstają się na parkingu: Gansey poklepuje Świnię po karoserii, a Ronan pakuje siebie i swój sprzęt do tenisa do BMW.

Jednak dziesięć minut później, już prawie pod kortami, Ronan zawraca, próbując sobie przypomnieć adres Parrishów. Wprawdzie historia o tym, jak ojciec Adama pogonił Ganseya wyzwiskami była dość zabawna przy pierwszym słuchaniu – oraz przysporzyła Ronanowi dobrych dwóch tygodni ubawu z Ganseya – to przy głębszym zastanowieniu dawała do myślenia. To, że nie bawiła Adama, było kolejnym powodem, dla którego Ronan porzucił obraźliwe przezwisko.

Jednak nigdy wcześniej Ronan nie był w tej okolicy, nawet nie przejeżdżał w jej pobliżu. Z jakiegoś powodu między nim i Adamem, po pół roku znajomości, wciąż istniał dystans, który sprawiał, że to Gansey zawsze odwoził go do domu. Ronan starał się nie zastanawiać, czemu myśl o zostaniu sam na sam w samochodzie z Adamem wywoływała w nim niezrozumiałe napięcie. Zapewne i tak nie mieliby o czym rozmawiać.

Nauczony doświadczeniem, zostawia samochód w tym samym miejscu, o którym zawsze opowiada Gansey, i pokonuje resztę drogi w głąb osiedla przyczep turystycznych. W pewnym momencie widzi kulawego psa, który podbiega do niego, wymachując ogonem.

\- Nikt cię nie nauczył nie zaczepiać obcych? – pyta Ronan ostrym tonem, ale nachyla się pogłaskać psa po siwiejącym pysku. – Pewnie nie. Dobry piesek, dobry, dawno nikt się z tobą nie bawił chyba? Same dzieciaki z kijami, nie? Powinieneś być ostrożniejszy. Ludzie nie są mili.

Drapie psa za uchem jeszcze przez chwilę, potem rzuca mu patyk i idzie przed siebie. Jest już blisko. Pod adresem Adama znajduje się taki sam dom, jak wszystkie inne. Marny ogródek, przyczepa kempingowa niczym się nie różniąca od pozostałych. Puka do drzwi i otwiera mu wysoka kobieta.

To musi być matka Adama. Ma te same lekko skośne, szeroko rozstawione oczy, te same ostre kości policzkowe. Jest wysoka i szczupła w sposób, który przywodzi na myśl uschniętą topolę.

\- Tak? – pyta i Ronan od razu wie, że Ganseyowi nie otworzyłaby nawet drzwi. Ale Ronan jest inny. Jego drogie buty mają rozwiązane sznurówki, designerskie dżinsy są postrzępione, dłonie - brudne, a głowa świeżo ogolona.

\- Ja do Adama – mówi Ronan swoim najbardziej lekceważącym tonem. Tonem, który nie mówi: jestem z Aglionby. Tonem, który sugeruje, że jeśli nie uda mu się zobaczyć z Adamem, to może skończyć się to _kłopotami_.

Ale kobieta wciąż mu się przygląda. Nie jest głupia, nie łyka przynęty. Przez chwilę wygląda, jakby jednak miała bez słowa zatrzasnąć przed nim drzwi.

\- Jesteś jednym z tych jego kolegów z Aglionby? Tym drugim? – W końcu mówi, a jej twarz prawie łagodnieje. – Ojciec Adama wraca za godzinę, więc lepiej nie siedź długo. Adam jest za domem.

Ronan skupia się na tym, dlaczego powinien się wynosić przed powrotem ojca Adama z pracy. Złe przeczucia, o których prawie zapomniał podczas zabawy z psem, wracają. Matka Adama patrzy na niego ze zrozumieniem wymieszanym z politowaniem. Zapewne Adam powiedział jej o… Nie, Ronan przyszedł tu do Adama i dla Adama.

(Wszyscy wiedzą, kim był Niall Lynch. Wszyscy myślą, że wiedzą, czemu zginął.)

Dla Adama, który siedzi w zagraconym podwórzu na rozklekotanym leżaku z podręcznikiem do matematyki w rękach. Jego lewe oko zdobi ciemna śliwa.

Ronan przez chwilę nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, ale wtedy matka Adama, która wychyla się z jednego z okien przyczepy, woła:

\- Adam, kolega ze szkoły do ciebie!

Adam podskakuje jak oparzony, jakby chciał zawołać: „Powiedz mu, że mnie nie ma, że jestem chory, że wyszedłem do pracy”, ale w tej samej chwili jego wzrok pada na Ronana. Jego oczy – a raczej oko, drugie jest wciąż podpuchnięte – robią się okrągłe, ale po chwili wszystko w nim _więdnie_.

\- Myślałem, że to Gansey – mówi cicho, a Ronan wreszcie znajduje w sobie siłę, żeby do niego podejść. – Nie zniósłbym jego litości.

\- Mogę? – pyta Ronan, a Adam patrzy na niego bez zrozumienia. – Obejrzeć to limo. A co sobie myślałeś? Że chcę cię uderzyć? Na to chyba za późno, ktoś mnie uprzedził.

\- Nie wiem. – Adam nie patrzy na niego. – Co się nagle taki troskliwy zrobiłeś?

Ronan czuje, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

\- Myślisz, że co, jak się napieprzamy z Declanem to nie zostają żadne ślady? Że tego podkładu z lodówki używam do kanapek? – Ronan nie ośmieliłby się dotknąć Adama z tego samego powodu, z którego nigdy nie pozwala sobie z nim jeździć, rozmawiać sam na sam.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz ładnie wyglądać. Nie chciałem pytać, dlaczego czasem przychodzisz do szkoły w makijażu. – Uśmiech Adama jest tak sugestywny, że gdyby byli w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji, Ronan zapewne odpysknąłby w bardzo mało cenzuralny sposób, ale tym razem jego myśli skupiają się na „zabiję tego skurwiela”.

\- Nie jest źle, jutro powinno zblednąć. Nie ma za dużej opuchlizny i samo oko wygląda w porządku. – Odsuwa się, a Adam natychmiast odwraca głowę. – On to zrobił, prawda?

\- Nie – natychmiast odpowiada Adam. – Ja… Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To był wypadek.

\- Nie musisz kłamać. On to zrobił. Wiedziałem, wiedzieliśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Kurwa, Adam, i to nie jest pierwszy raz, prawda? Jak kulałeś to też on ci coś zrobił, prawda? Kurwa. – Ronan ciężko dyszy. Patrzy na swoje brudne dłonie, patrzy na Adama – na tę gładką, elegancką w swej prostocie twarz, którą ktoś ośmielił się tknąć… Jego własny ojciec.

(Ronan nie myśli o swoim ojcu.)

\- Byle do końca szkoły. Wtedy będę mógł się wyprowadzić. – Głos Adama jest wyprany ze wszelkich emocji.

\- To jeszcze dwa lata, kurwa. Powiedz mi przynajmniej, że nie dajesz mu się tłuc, że walczysz – Ronan ma ochotę coś uderzyć. Ronan ma ochotę potrząsnąć Adamem. (Nie, nigdy, nie jego, nie nim, Ronan, nie oszukuj się.)

Adam ucieka wzrokiem.

\- Nie mów Ganseyowi.

Ronan myśli: to nie jak ze mną i z Declanem. Declan nie jest moim ojcem, nie jest dwa razy ode mnie starszy, nie jest dwa razy większy. Niall obu nas nauczył tych samych rzeczy, w tym samym czasie, nie da się być bardziej wyrównanymi przeciwnikami. A kiedy Declan podniesie na mnie rękę, mogę odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym.

\- Zabiję skurwiela – rzuca przez zęby i zaciska pięści, ale Adam nareszcie na niego patrzy.

\- Nie. Nic nie zrobisz. Nikomu nie powiesz. – Rzuca ostro. – Chyba wystarczy już tej twojej troski, Lynch. Łaskawie wynoś się. Chyba że przyniosłeś mi jakieś notatki.

\- Pierdol się, Parrish – odpowiada Ronan i odchodzi. Ma ochotę pójść prosto na policję, zadzwonić do Ganseya z samochodu, ale zamiast tego jedzie spóźniony na trening, a w drodze powrotnej wpada na Kavinsky’ego i Prokopenkę, z którymi ściga się prawie godzinę po dojazdówkach Henrietty.

Gansey odkrywa prawdę następnego dnia, kiedy, tak jak obiecał, idzie do Parrishów dowiedzieć się, co z Adamem.

 

*

 

Jego koszmary nasilają się w tym samym czasie, kiedy Ronan próbuje wrócić do śpiewania. Matthew jest zachwycony tym, jak Ronan prosi go o pomoc – entuzjazm młodszego brata sprawia, że Ronan prawie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że może mu się udać. Wyciąga śpiewnik, odstawia piwo, zaczyna ćwiczyć ze starymi płytami w BMW.

Trzeciej nocy ze snu wyciąga ze sobą koszmar, który zostawia na jego klatce piersiowej siniaki i milion drobnych ran. Następnej nocy śni o tym, że ktoś porwał Matthew, i budzi się z kępką zakrwawionych włosów brata w dłoniach.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Chyba już tego nie czuję – szepcze do Matthew przed mszą, kiedy idą do swojej ławy. Usta Matthew układają się w podkówkę.

\- Niemożliwe, pamiętam, jak zawsze uwielbiałeś śpiewać…

\- Ty śpiewasz? – pyta ze zdumieniem aktualna dziewczyna Declana. Chyba ma na imię Alisha. Ronan nie nadąża, jest to już czwarta lub piąta nowa narzeczona Declana w tym roku i wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystkie pozostałe. – Nie mówiłeś mi, że twój brat śpiewa.

Declan wykrzywia usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu:

\- Och tak, Ronan zawsze pięknie śpiewał. Prawdziwy z niego słowik. Wiem, że teraz nie wygląda, bo chce udawać jakże dojrzałego buntownika, ale swego czasu wygrywał w różnych konkursach. Jak tam twój gaelicki, Ronanie?

\- Jak tam twoja chlamydia, pacanie? – odpowiada równie kąśliwie Ronan, a dziewczyna cała się płoszy i odsuwa od Declana, który wygląda, jakby miał wybuchnąć.

\- Cicho! Jesteście w kościele! – Matthew ich ucisza, wciska się w ławce między Declana i Ronana. Posyła im obu oburzone spojrzenie. W czasie kazania szturcha Ronana, szepcząc mu, że przyjdzie tak, jak było umówione. I Ronan zaśpiewa.

Ronan wraca i sprząta w pokoju. Chowa brudne rzeczy po szufladach, zbiera z podłogi elektronikę i stawia ją w kupie na biurku obok laptopa. Zwija brudną pościel i wrzuca do prawie pełnej pralki. Nawet otwiera okno.

Oczywiście w tym samym czasie Gansey wpada do Monmouth z Parrishem, obaj są w wyjątkowo dobrych humorach. Mają ze sobą jedzenie i wielką butelkę coca-coli.

\- Hej, Ronanie, czy masz ochotę poczęstować się… Sprzątasz? – Gansey zagląda do pokoju, w którym Ronan właśnie upycha kołdrę do szafy. – Wow. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę jak sprzątasz odkąd mieszkasz w Monmouth.

\- Odpierdol się, Gansey, nie moja wina, że całymi dniami szlajasz się po lasach. – Ronan wciąż jest w złym humorze. Póki nie ma Matthew, będzie sobie używał, ile może. A Gansey jednak potrafi być strasznym dupkiem.

\- Co się dzieje? – Gansey porzuca żartobliwy ton. – Czy znowu chodzi o Adama?

\- O Adama? Co mi Adam zrobił – odpowiada Ronan, odwracając się tyłem, zmiatając kurz do kosza. Coś w nim zamiera, serce zatrzymuje się na sekundę, pięć, dziesięć.

(Gansey wie? Nie, nie, nie.)

\- Przyjaźni się z nami od roku, a ty wciąż zachowujesz się, jakby był kimś obcym. Nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać. Czy naprawdę tak go nie lubisz? Czy… Czy jesteś aż tak zazdrosny? – Gansey chce dobrze, jak zawsze, głupi idiota ze swoim głupim spojrzeniem zbitego psa, ufny i wierny do samego końca. Nikt nigdy nie wierzył w Ronana tak, jak w niego wierzy Gansey.

Dlatego Ronan nie wybucha śmiechem, nie mówi, „a żebyś kurwa wiedział, Dick”. Nie przewraca oczami. Nie zastanawia się nad tym, kto i o kogo jest zazdrosny.

\- Parrish jest w porządku. – Kłamstwo wykrzywia mu twarz. Dobrze, że Gansey go nie widzi, nawet on mógłby się połapać. – Jesteśmy ziomkami już od dłuższego czasu. Nawet jak się kłócimy. Więc przestań świrować.

\- Ziomkami? – Gansey wyglądał na zdumionego, ale po chwili na jego twarzy wykwitła ulga. – Ziomkami, ty? Ty i Adam? Ha, dobre. Ale widzę, że coś się dzieje, więc nie zmieniaj tematu.

\- Pokłóciłem się z Declanem. I Matthew przychodzi na próbę – Ronan odwraca się i nonszalancko rzuca na łóżko.

\- Wróciłeś do śpiewania? To fantastycznie! – woła rozentuzjazmowany Gansey, który pamięta Ronana sprzed tego dnia, kiedy świat snów rozpadł się, wpuszczając w jego życie brutalną rzeczywistość.

\- Właśnie w tym tkwi problem. Chyba nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Zrozumienie, które wykwita na twarzy Ganseya, sprawia, że Ronan ma ochotę się ukryć. To jest ta chwila, w której wydaje mu się, że nareszcie rozumie dumę Adama i to, jak bardzo wścieka go kontrolująca nadopiekuńczość ich przyjaciela.

\- Chodź zjeść. Coś wymyślimy.

Adam i Noah rozmawiają o szkole, żaden z nich nie patrzy w kierunku Ronana i Ganseya. Kiedy zasiadają do jedzenia, Noah idzie do swojego pokoju, powtarzając, jak zawsze, że nie jest głodny. Gansey zaczyna snuć nowy plan, który Ronana bawiłby, gdyby nie to, że obawia się, że Matthew się na niego obrazi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz młodszego brata, Lynch – mówi Adam. – Czy jest taki, jak ty i Declan?

Ronan przypomina sobie pierwsze spotkanie Adama i Declana. Wstydzi się na myśl o tym, jaką nienawiścią jego starszy brat od pierwszego wejrzenia zapałał do Adama, jakby wiedział o tym, z czego wtedy jeszcze sam Ronan nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Może i wiedział. Drugi raz zdarzył się po tym, jak Declan dowiedział się o tatuażu Ronana. Adam i Gansey przyszli w chwili, w której Declan podciął mu nogi tak, że Ronan zarył nosem w asfalt, ścierając sobie cały policzek. Jak przez mgłę pamięta, że Gansey złapał Declana, odciągając go, szepcząc do niego gniewnie. Adam tylko stanął na drodze między Ronanem a Declanem, jakby własnym ciałem miał zamiar zatrzymać tego z braci, który pierwszy z powrotem planowałby rzucić się do walki.

Ale nie pomógł mu wstać, nie odwrócił się, nie patrzył, jak Ronan wypluwa z ust krew i podnosi się chwiejnie.

\- Lepiej ci? – zapytał ostro, a Ronan, jak to Ronan ma w zwyczaju, odpowiedział serią przekleństw.

Od tamtej pory Adam trzymał się jak najdalej od nich obu, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, w których jeden z braci zaczynał podjuszać drugiego.

\- Matthew ma czternaście lat i jest za dobry na tę rodzinę. Sam zobaczysz. – Ronan uśmiecha się do siebie, bo wie, że Matthew na pewno zacznie uwielbiać Adama od pierwszego wejrzenia. Matthew uwielbia wszystkich przyjaciół Ronana. Matthew na pewno polubiłby nawet Kavinsky’ego.

Adam nie wydaje się przekonany, ale jego mina zmienia się na sam widok Matthew – jego złotych loków, radosnego uśmiechu, pełnego entuzjazmu spojrzenia i tego, z jaką energią przytula Ronana.

\- Hej brat, hej Gansey. Siemka, Noah – Matthew przybija żółwika z Ganseyem i macha do Noaha, który jak zawsze kuli się na uboczu z daleka od wielkiej paczki chipsów. – A ty musisz być Adam! Miło mi cię poznać. Ronan wiele o tobie mówił.

Co nie jest prawdą. Albo i jest, jeśli podsumować to, ile i o czym Ronan opowiada. Adam jest wciąż kimś nowym, nie to co Gansey czy Noah. Tak czy siak, Matthew stanowczo za dużo gada, a że przy tym dość dużo wie…

\- Cześć  - odpowiada Adam. Jest zaskoczony, ale w dobry sposób, w ten rzadki sposób, który wywołuje na jego twarzy szczery uśmiech. Ulga, jaką odczuwa Ronan, jest niewspółmierna do wagi tej znajomości. Co go obchodzi, czy głupi Parrish polubi chociaż jednego z jego braci (jakby się zastanowić, dużo bardziej sprawy mogłoby skomplikować, gdyby Adam polubił Declana).

Matthew jest tylko odrobinę zawiedziony, kiedy Ronan zamiast zaprezentować jedną z pieśni irlandzkich, prezentuje recital wybitnego utworu, którym jest _Murder Squash Song_.

 

*

 

Wszystko, co dobre niestety szybko się kończy. Jednego dnia Adam przychodzi przed szkołą do Monmouth z siniakiem na policzku – Ronan wyciąga z lodówki podkład, którego sam nie używa za często (kiedy przestało mu zależeć na skończeniu tej durnej szkoły – po co mu to, tylko wkurwia siebie i Declana, a Gansey ma za dużo własnych problemów, żeby robić za jego niańkę na pełen etat -, przestał się przejmować przychodzeniem z ranami, z sińcami, rozwaloną brwią czy strupem na ustach) i próbują zatuszować dowód tego, że Robert Parrish dalej jest ostatnim skurwysynem. Nie wychodzi im to za dobrze, podkład jest zbrylony, a Ronan ma jaśniejszą karnację od Adama.

\- Wyglądam jak zombie – stwierdza Adam, patrząc w lustro i z gniewem uderza pięścią w ścianę. – To nie przejdzie. Straciłem już trzy dni od początku miesiąca, nie wiem, jak dam radę to wszystko nadrobić.

Rozkręca kran i zmywa z twarzy makijaż wściekle. Gansey wyszedł wcześniej na trening na basenie, Noaha też zdaje się, że nigdzie nie widać tego ranka. Cisza w łazience zaczyna robić się nieznośna i Ronan nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że za długo wpatruje się w odbicie Adama w lustrze – gdyby nie dłonie, w których chowa twarz, na pewno by go zauważył.

(Jego wilgotne włosy są ciemniejsze, spod rozpiętej koszuli za to widać ostre obojczyki i ciemne plamy piegów. Spomiędzy rozcapierzonych palców zniszczonych od pracy dłoni spoglądają jasne oczy i _Ronan powinien odwrócić wzrok_.)

\- Nie mogę pójść tak do szkoły. Nikt nie pomyśli, że to z jakiejś bójki, że to przypadek. Nie jestem jak ty, Ronan – mówi z naciskiem na „ty”, z wyrzutem, który zazwyczaj kierowany jest w stronę Ganseya. Ale tym razem nie chodzi o pieniądze, tego jednego Ronan jest pewien.

\- Chodź się przejechać – mówi Ronan, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie mam dzisiaj łaciny, i tak planowałem olać sprawę.

\- Gansey zabije cię, jeśli nas zabijesz – odpowiada Adam po chwili. – Muszę być w pracy o trzeciej, zdążymy wrócić.

\- Tak będzie! – Ronan nie jest pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, ale brzmi lepiej niż nicnierobienie albo Adam wracający do domu, spędzający dzień z milczącą za cienką ścianą przyczepy matką. Biorą kluczki, butelkę jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego napoju gazowanego z lodówki i ruszają przed siebie, bez celu, bez mitycznego króla na karku, bez troski. Tylko pęd wiatru, BMW sunące szosą za szybko, niebezpiecznie szeroki uśmiech, ciężkie techno…

\- O nie! – przekrzykuje muzykę Adam i wyciąga płytę. – Nie, nie, nie, coś innego, czego ty w ogóle słuchasz?

Otwiera schowek, jednak nic nie mówi na widok trzech opakowań epipenów, przegrzebuje się za to przez kolejne masakryczne płyty pełne nieludzkich dźwięków. Ronan uśmiecha się – coś go ostatnio tknęło, żeby płyty z muzyką celtycką przenieść do Monmouth. Zerka na Adama, na jego profil, prosty nos, ostry podbródek, roześmiane cienkie usta i szereg prostych zębów. Jego oczy w ostrym świetle przedpołudnia wydają się prawie szare. Jak Ronan mógł uważać tę elegancką twarz za prostacką? Jak mógł nie potrzebować pochłaniać jej wzrokiem przy każdej możliwej okazji?

Adam wygląda na radosnego, jakby zapomniał o siniaku na policzku i lekcjach, które traci.

\- Ha! – woła w końcu i wyciąga Enyę, którą jakimś cudem Ronan musiał przegapić w czasie swojego sprzątania. Skąd w ogóle ją miał? To był żart na poziomie dwóch osób: Helen lub Noaha. A jako że siostra Ganseya nie miała dostępu do jego kluczyków, to poważnie podejrzewał swojego współlokatora.

Spędzają tak kolejne trzy godziny, trzy godziny jeżdżenia po trasach, dojazdówkach, leśnych dróżkach, byle z dala od Henrietty. Ronan kupuje sobie po drodze fastfoodowe żarcie i z satysfakcją przyjmuje do wiadomości fakt, że Adam bez kłótni dojada jego frytki i sałatkę. Na pożegnanie jednak, znowu, jak zawsze, się kłócą, bo Ronan nie umie opanować swoich podłych żartów, a Adam jest jak jeżozwierz: im bliżej do niego podejdziesz, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo tego, że nadziejesz się na najeżone kolce.

A Gansey twierdzi, że to Ronan jest jak nóż.

(Dobrana z nas para, myśli Ronan.)

Dwie noce później Ronan śni o swoim domu i wyciąga ze snu koszmar, który podcina mu żyły.

 

*

 

Wszyscy traktują go, jakby miał rozpaść się w każdej chwili, nieważne, ile razy Ronan mówi im, że nie próbował się zabić. Pamięta swoje przerażenie, koszmar siedzący na jego klatce piersiowej, wbijający szpony w jego przedramię – wzdłuż, porządnie, skutecznie. Gdyby nie Noah… Ta „próba” mogłaby się skończyć fatalnie. Ronan boi się śnić, nie sypia, sparaliżowany strachem, że tym razem wyciągnie ze snu coś gorszego, fatalnego nie dla niego, ale dla Ganseya albo Noaha albo Adama.

Skórzana brasnoletka z celtyckim splotem zasłania największe blizny.

Na szczęście – nieszczęście - wtedy zjawia się Blue ze swoimi przepowiedniami i klątwami. Z trzymaniem Adama za rękę, z tarotem, ze wścibskimi wiedźmami, które myślą, że wiedzą o nim wszystko. Kiedy ich poszukiwania zaczynają dawać efekty – zaczynają być czymś więcej niż na wpół fikcyjnymi historiami -, Gansey popada w monotematyczną manię. Ronan nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio wypowiedział zdanie nie mające związku z Glendowerem albo Cabeswater.

Nikt nie zauważa tego, co dzieje się z Ronanem, coraz większej ilości przedmiotów nieznanego pochodzenia, które go otaczają. Świat staje do góry nogami, a Noah okazuje się duchem – jak mogli tego nie zauważyć, dwa lata wspólnego mieszkania, a żaden z nich nawet przez chwilę nie zastanowił się, czy Noah w ogóle czasem jada. Adam poświęca się dla magicznego lasu, ale wciąż patrzy na Blue, jakby zerwał gwiazdkę z nieba – nie widzi, że Gansey patrzy na nią tak samo, dokładnie tak samo.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą, która go spotyka, jest Piła. Jako jedyna trzyma go w ryzach, przywiązuje do rzeczywistości, mimo że przyszła do niego ze snu.

Adam nareszcie jest wolny od Roberta Parrisha i jedyne, czego Ronan żałuje, to że zawrócił za późno.

Dalej jest tylko gorzej. Pozwala sobie popłynąć z prądem, daje ponieść się fascynacji Kavinskym, wraca do swojej przeszłości i poznaje za dużo przyszłości. Jego życie to ocean snów, a oto nadszedł czas przejąć ster po kapitanie.

Udaje, że nie widzi, jak Gansey trzyma Blue za rękę w samochodzie. Udaje, że nie widzi, jak Blue, mimo wciąż tych samych ciętych komentarzy, wpatruje się w Ganseya, jakby chciała go pożreć w całości.

Zastanawia się, czy dłonie Adama są w dotyku tak miękkie i gładkie, na jakie wyglądają.

A przy tym wszystkim, jak litanię powtarza lekcje Nialla Lyncha i Josepha Kavinsky’ego: śmierć jest jednym z tych efektów ubocznych, które występują znacznie częściej, niż powinny według ulotki.

 

*

(Jeszcze nie wie, że następne lekcje przyjdą tak szybko.)

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za wszelkie nieścisłości wynikające z tego, że nie czytałam polskiego tłumaczenia (a to, co z nim konsultowałam, nie zawsze mi się podobało; stąd Barns są Stogami a nie Stodółkami itp.).  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za lekturę. :)


End file.
